


La canción del apocalipsis

by Guardiandelabismo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiandelabismo/pseuds/Guardiandelabismo
Summary: La academia umbrella vio a sus miembros separarse, todos en malos términos, pero no por mucho tiempo, las familias deben permanecer unidas, combinacion del comic y la serie, aclaración: umbrella academy no me pertenece
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 3





	1. Capitulo 1

Es de noche, muy tarde, la luna esta gorda, brillante y presente como un ojo justiciero, hay noches en las que Diego se pregunta que haría Luther en ese momento, ¿lo mismo que él ?, ¿Vigilaría con tanto esmero la tierra? , ¿Se preguntaría qué demonios estaba haciendo él ?, ¿pensara en los demás ?, ¿se preguntara si piensan en él ?, Diego quiere creer que sí, pero jamás lo dirá, nunca en voz alta, nunca, en vez de eso, se pregunta dónde están los criminales, aquella bajeza en la escala social, Diego es el cazador, cualquiera que infrinja la ley es la presa, ni más ni menos.

Esta en el auto policial, las luces rojas y azules que tanto había hecho sonar en el pasado están mudas y oscuras, la única razón por la que volverían a la vida era cuando tenía un objetivo fijo o tenía mucha hambre y su destino era un puesto de comida, no la cafetería como muchos, pero Diego lo evita como la peste, el café sabría a resentimiento, aquella cafetería con la señora amable llena de comida rica hecha manualmente era donde se escapaban los chicos de la academia umbrella cuando eran chicos y es aquella academia, gobernada por aquel hombre que se atrevió denominarse padre de los chicos lo que hace que cualquier comida en ese lugar sea recibida con disgusto, otra cosa que el viejo Sr. Monóculo destruía, lastimosamente, su salud no era una de ellas

La noche era algo que a nadie debería de gustar, era más fácil ocultar el horror en la oscuridad por eso la gente le temía, no a la oscuridad en sí, sino lo que había dentro y dentro había lo peor de la humanidad y tal vez lo mejor, porque la gente debe de meter en la oscuridad para ocuparse de lo que había dentro, sino ¿Dónde estarían los policías como él?

Su mente estaba enfocada, el ya estaba sirviendo mucho antes de haber puesto un pie en la academia de policías, ellos aprendieron a patear junto a caminar ya golpear al mismo tiempo que agarrar.

Diego recordaba el momento que salió de la academia umbrella, era de noche, ya había estado harto de todo y todos, no fue el primero, era tan de noche como ahora, Diego había sido un experto en esquivar las cámaras, con un éxito de 9 de 10 veces, el regaño era duro por eso tenia que intento un perfecto 10, pero como intentaba decírselo a su padre, mil veces, las cosas nunca eran perfectas, pero claro Reginal, porque estaba decidido que llamarlo papá era un insulto para los demás padres, era al fin de cuentas terco como una vieja mula.

La luz pálida le daba un toque nostálgico a las calles que tantas veces había visto, por un momento Diego decidió bajarle el volumen a su música, poco a poco la vieja música titulada _la costa del silencio_ de _Mago de Oz,_ pese al gusto que tenia por la banda, la casi siempre estridente música no debió de opacar la imagen que tenia de esas calles, por un momento, pensó que podría relajarse y volver, pero aquello era un chiste sin gracia, rara vez su obsesión por limpiar las calles lo nuevo dejado tranquilo, podría tratar de localizar a Luther, increíblemente Reginald había logrado localizarlos y les dio un numero del que podría contactarlo, bueno, por lo menos, Diego lo tenía, nada más cuando escucho su voz al otro lado de su línea telefónica.

El viejo Reginald tenía sus momentos de afectos, Diego lo odiaba mas por eso, porque olvidaba que era un chiste de padre y recuerda que en su momento pensó. « _Vaya tarifa saldrá en mi factura telefónica_ ». Pogo les aseguro que no habría costos, Diego no tenia ni la menor idea de como lo hizo el viejo o cuanto habrá costado exactamente, tenia la idea vaga de que nunca vería esa cantidad de dinero en su vida a no ser que se robe un banco o dos.

Cada que pensaba en Luther inevitablemente tendría que pensar en su padre, por eso Diego trataba de alejarse de Luther, haciendo sus llamadas nada menos que obligatorias y por el deber, no por gusto, hace mucho tiempo que todo lo que concernía a su familia dejo de ser por gusto.

«La _Academia Umbrella cayo_ ». Pensó, amargo, depresivo y resignado. « _Y yo ayude a su caída_ »

Diego sabía que era alguien difícil, con una actitud hostil, había ido al psicólogo, el doctor que lo atendía los miércoles a la mañana y los domingos a la tarde era un buen hombre, canoso`` con la barriga amplia y con tanto pelo que podría hacerse pasar por un oso que habla, le dijo que debía dejar el dolor, el odio, que debía estar en paz con todos porque si seguía aferrándose a todo lo malo que le hicieron ya todos los errores que cometió podría dañarlo aún más .

Era fácil decirlo, hacerlo era lo complicado, no podía iniciar una conversación normal con Luther sin tener una discusión o sin que se volviese incómodo.

_-Lo lamento-le había dicho finalmente, Luther no dijo nada, probablemente confundido con respecto a la dirección que tomo la dirección-lamento haber sido un estúpido contigo-_

_El silencio volvió a reinar, era uno incómodo, no otro tipo de silencio con respecto a Luther_

_-Bueno-fue su única respuesta y por momentos Diego deseo que fue la única respuesta, pero la familia nunca deja las cosas en buenos termino-ya era hora de que abrieses los ojos para que pudiéramos avanzar-_

Por alguna razón esas palabras le enfurecieron, su sangre hirvió, su pecho se sintió como un motor, pesado, caluroso y salpicado en un odio aceitoso, manchando su razón para proseguir a corromper la amena conversación con su hermano y terminar en otra discusión, Diego dejo de hablarlo durante dos semanas enteras y cuando volvieron a hablar, la charla se hizo más corta e incómoda, Diego prometió que si Luther volvía a hablar del tema, acabaría con las conversaciones, pero Dios quiso que Diego siguiese con ese puente medio roto que era la relación con su hermano, así que las conversaciones.

¿Recibiría llamadas de alguien más ?, ¿De su padre ?, lo dudaba, de Alison era algo bastante seguro, de Klaus no, de tener un maldito celular lo primero que haría era venderlo para drogas, Diego ya no podía ver a Klaus sin sentir odio, tanto a Klaus por autodestruirse de una forma tan horrible como suya por no poder ayudar, sabia que Alison intento hacer que entre a un centro de rehabilitación costoso, pero Klaus tenia que primero ir hasta los ángeles y luego dejar las drogas, él estuvo encantado con lo primero pero no con lo último, al final, ni siquiera acepto el boleto de avión y se quedó en Ohio, bueno, eso fue lo último que supo de él al menos.

A esta hora los hombres ebrios salían ya sea para llegar a casa o ir a un bar, cuando una persona tenía entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, los hombres ebrios eran una presa fácil dentro de todo, no estaban en un estado eufórico donde tener más energía y menos recepción al dolor, además, un drogadicto era impredecible, además Diego siempre se podría burlar de los borrachos, pero no de los drogadictos, menos si le recordaban tanto a su hermano, la situación de Klaus siempre será algo que Diego nunca se podrá perdonar, Diego acelero, de pronto, quería volver a casa, bueno, a su habitación que tenía en un complejo de departamentos, estaba harto de todo, así que volvería a la station, dejaría el coche y volvería en el suyo, aun cuando Diego intento comprar el auto policial, la academia se lo prohibió.

« _Al final no importa a que academia entré, de una o de otra forma todas me joden_ ». Pensó con sarcasmo.

El aire frio le acaricio la cara, aquello le recordó una época en la que su madre lo mandaba a bañar en días calurosos y le ponía el aire acondicionado, aquello lo dejaba somnoliento y luego se dormía apacible, de aquello hace muchos, muchos años, pero la sensación era la misma, abrió la boca y dio un largo bostezo.

Iba recto, ignorando todo lo que no sea importante para él como policía, ignorando a la gente tirando la basura a la calle o pisando césped donde había un letrero diciendo lo contrario o pasando una luz roja de vez en cuando.

* * *

La luz roja se burlaba de él, estaba a un segundo de llegar al departamento de policías de Indianápolis, lo único que quería era olvidar todo con una dosis de su serie de comedia favorita, su celular había sonado.

El edificio era grande, de color blanco y azul, un letrero grande de color rojo y negro aclaraba que era el departamento de policía de Indianápolis, Diego fue directo al estacionamiento, cada coche tenía un lugar específico, Diego lo había memorizado tan bien que podía conducir por todo el estacionamiento para llegar a aquel lugar con el piso salpicado de aceite entre otro auto policial y un lugar de aparcamiento vacío, encima del piso de piedra había colillas de cigarrillos, devolvió la llave a Bob de aparcamiento, se apresuró entro por el elevador y se dirigió al segundo piso, la vista era la de una jungla de cubículos y escritorio, con poca gente.

« _Desde hace cuatro años que estoy aquí, Lupo me dijo muchas veces que si no fuera fácil de enojar podría llegar mucho más lejos_ ». Desde hace cuatro años que estuvo aquí y desde hace dos que los ascensos de rango se acabaron, en algún momento Eudora dijo que pudo haber ascendido hasta comisario si los superiores eran generosos y fue igual o mas pulcro, en algún momento, creyeron que seria la persona mas joven en ser detective, pero luego vinieron los problemas.

Su mesa estaba ordenada, un poco sucia por las barras de proteínas y una botella de Fanta, el ordenador que tenía frente estaba apagado, la CPU estaba fría, Diego miro el expediente frente a él, esa carpeta archivadora no había estado ahí esa tarde.

-Te tardaste-

La voz de Eudora era fuerte, Diego se extrañó que estuviese allí, ella naturalmente se retiraba cuando anochecía a no ser que un caso le interesase o se pusiese especialmente difícil, Eudora era un oficial primero, mientras que Diego hacia patrullas nocturnas porque pensaba que tenía mucha energía.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí ?, ¿Tu me diste esto? -Agarro la carpeta y se la mostro-¿A qué se supone que llego tarde? -

-Te mensajeé hace una hora-le respondió-te dije que vinieras porque el detective Lupo nos llamó para un caso-

-¿En que momento me llamaste a la radio? -

-No fue en la radio, zopenco, fue en el celular-

Aquello relajo un poco a Diego, Eudora fue su compañera en la academia de policía, aquello significaba que su relación soportaba burlas, metidas de pata pequeñas, cierta rebeldía, todo dentro de lo razonable dentro de su rango y tolerancia, aquello también significo que algunas acciones significaban algo, cuando Eudora lo llamaba por la radio, significaba que lo que quería decirle era serio y requería su atención inmediata, mientras que por celular significaba que no era tan urgente.

Eso no significaba que Eudora no se molestase un poco por tener que esperarlo

-Lupo te espera hace media hora, vete rápido o te echara del lugar a patadas-

« _Poco probable, el detective Lupo era un viejo amigo de la familia_ ».

-Mas te vale que te lleves la copia del archivo, Lupo te dirá que es lo que tienes que hacer-y con ello, Eudora dejo de esperarle y se fue, en el amparo de la noche, Diego recompensaría las esperas nocturnas con donas y café, tal vez una nueva pistola, si su dinero lo

Entro en una de las oficinas más haya, en lo más al fondo de la sala principal, en la puerta de madera caoba con un cartel pegado en la parte superior tenía las palabras _Detective Lupo Mandria_ , al abrirlo revelo un lugar pulcro, con los archiveros cerrados con llave, el escritorio frente al detective estaba limpio.

-Llegas tarde-su voz era firme, las canas mostraban desde hace cuánto había vivido, el detective pudo haber subido hasta capitán hace unos años, pero aquello significaba más papeleo y menos acción para Lupo, el hombre era de aquellos que quería saber y decir las cosas en persona

Y no le gustaba esperar.

-Si digo que te quiero aquí dentro de una hora, más te vale que estés aquí en la hora exacta-

-Lo lamento detective, pero el transito estaba pesado-

-Si ya terminaste de contar chistes viejos, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Sobre? -

-Tu conducta-

-¿Y ahora? -

Lupo se quedó mirándolo unos momentos, meditando sus palabras, aquello no le gusto a Diego, el detective no tenia pelos en la lengua.

-El caso anterior, el de la mujer en Brightwood aquel día fuiste particularmente agresivo con un testigo-

Diego hizo memoria, era sobre maltrato infantil, una mujer había llamado porque su marido estaba golpeando a su hijo, al final cuando Diego y Eudora llegó llegado, el sujeto estaba muerto y la mujer había declarado que solo se defendía.

-Ella era la culpable, tanto del asesinato como del abuso físico de su hijo-dijo fríamente-

El sujeto era grande, la mujer también había dicho que fue atacada, los moretones en los brazos del niño no parecían ser hecha por un hombre de 1.90, nada coincidía, Diego le hizo preguntas, profundas y rápidas, _¿Dónde estaba cuando su marido agredía a su hijo ?, ¿Qué ocasiono la agresión de su hijo ?, ¿Cómo mato a su esposo?_ , fue cual fuere la pregunta, fue respondida con la claridad y la confianza de alguien quien no había visto a su hija ser agredida y había asesinado a su esposo de varios años de casados y más de conocidos

-No había pruebas, eso es todo lo que vera el juez, además ya no estás en ese caso-

-Pero-

-Nada-le corto y Diego no quería seguir porque sabia que Lupo se quedo en el casi vacío piso por él-Da gracias que no te echo, te salvas porque creo en tu juicio, pero uno de ellos se va a escapar con una demanda contra nuestra y te tendremos que echar-

-¡No es justo! -Tan pronto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Diego se sintió como un niño

\- _La vida no es justa numero dos-el tono frio y distante de su padre le perforo el alma-lo único que puedes hacer es no dejar que eso te afecte y quizás, bajo mi tutela, hacerla un poco mejor-Reginald nunca alzo la vista de su diario, libro o lo que sea que leía de aquel grueso volumen-tal vez, si me escuchases como numero uno, podrás aprender más-_

« _Muérete viejo, muérete mil veces_ ».

-Lo es cuando no tienes pruebas contra a quien demanda, quiero que te tomes este caso enserio, Diego, con seria calma-

Diego sabía que la conversación llego a su fin, de repente sintiéndose muy cansado, muy desanimado, en cualquier otro momento habría protestado, pero Lupo hizo bastante por él, así que se fue, por las buenas se levantó, el humor irritado y con el paso rápido, para cuando Diego salió en su auto, Lupo recién había cerrado la sala donde archivaba documentos y aprobaba órdenes.

* * *

La casa que había rentado era pequeña, bueno, comparada con la mansión Hargreeves, la mayor parte de edificios de la capital, era de color blanco, sin un atisbo de adorno, con un pasto que se dividía por un camino de cemento y lozas hasta la entrada, para Diego era grande y por sobre toda silenciosa, a veces no llegaba a sentir tranquilo de noche, su auto kia rio se estaciono a un lado del camino, en la entrada estaban conectados tanto la sala con la cocina, la sala tenia un par de retratos para adornar algo, una televisión grande que había comprado hace un año por su bono de horas extras y un sofá mediano junto a uno pequeño a cada lado todo frente a la mesa que tenía encima un control de televisión, el espacio faltante era basto, no era cómodo para una familia, pero le había funcionado para los pocos amigos que tenía.

La cocina era común, con una alacena a un lado de la entrada, una heladera en la pared derecha, un lavabo con a la pared contraria a la puerta y finalmente una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Diego se dirigió al sofá, con la carpeta archivadora en la mano, en ciertos momentos pensaste que ya era hora de tirar su cama, derrumbar la pared que separaba su habitación y el mini-gimnasio que se había montado ahorrando bastante, todo a causa de que Diego se había quedado dormido en el sofá más tiempo últimamente de lo que había estado en su cama los últimos dos meses y medio, su maldita espalda pagaba el precio.

Busco entre los miles de canales hasta que finalmente encontró uno, era una película, una de espías y todo iba bien durante veinte minutos Diego pudo disfrutarlo, hasta que pudo reconocer a su hermana en una escena.

-Demonios, mi familia no puede dejar de molestarme ni siquiera cuando estaban varias ciudades lejos de él.

« _Todos se fueron_ ». pensó amargamente. « _El primero fue Klaus, fue echado de la casa por la fiesta y los fantasmas, luego… Vanya_ ».

Dios, Vanya, la última vez fue un idiota, tenían una banda, podrían llegar a ser algo, había visto el brillo en sus ojos, la emoción, iban a irse, en un punto del que ella ya no sintió aquel lugar un refugio y Diego había llegado al punto culmine con su familia, he decidido irse, pero Diego tuvo que elegir entre Vanya y ayudar a civiles en peligro, si su padre hizo algo bien fue implantarle en su cabeza la idea de que ellos estaban destinados a la vigilancia del mundo , pero aquella elección le hizo daño, nunca lo vio personalmente, pero conociéndola, era un hecho.

« A _l final, también le hice daño, talvez yo más que nadie_ ». Si se le diese a elegir una vez más, elegiría a Vanya, sabía que terminaría eligiéndola porque su deber para las personas que el mismo se impuso no debió de pensar más que el deber que tenía con Vanya. « _Los demás pudieron haberlo resuelto sin mí, pero Vanya era la que me necesitan, mierda_ »

Miro la carpeta archivadora frente suya, el no tenia la costumbre de dormir como una persona normal, se quedaba despierto más tiempo del que muchos podían, abrió la carpeta, lo primero que encontró fue una serie de documentos, términos crímenes y direcciones, en la primera página había una foto, de un hombre que Diego con solo verlo lo podía catalogar como un _callejero_ , aquellos hombres con una pinta tan mala como en las películas que era fácil de detectar que se pasaba mas tiempo entre calle y calle causando problemas, al ver que decía: " _Sospechoso comerciante de drogas_ " supo que la violencia seria servida esta temporada para Diego.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanya sentía tranquilidad en ese momento, la música seguía sonando, sus dedos eran ágiles, decididos, fuertes, solo en este momento y con este instrumento ella podía reclamar algo parecido a un carácter decidido y firme, algo que nunca tuvo en la infancia, era como un momento de fortaleza contenido en un suspiro, las puntas de sus dedos se fortalecieron por las muchas horas invertidas en el violín, el sonido que emanaba era elegante, suave y delicado, la mentonera cabía bien entre su hombro y mentón como cabria de esperarse de su diseño, estaba en su departamento, era de mañana poco antes de su almuerzo, era la única vez en el día que podía practicar, así que lo practicaba tanto como podía y realmente no podía hacerlo mucho, era un día cálido, a la tarde antes de su practica rutinaria de la banda, vendría uno de sus alumnos, uno de los últimos, ya no intentaba llegar a los demás tanto.

Pese a la tranquilidad, se sentía cansada, sus ojos estaban pesados y no quería nada más que acostarse en su cama, mirando una serie y volver a dormir hasta que fuese de noche, pero no podía, entre su cama, desordenada y llena de la reducida ropa que tenía en su ropero, ya no practicaba en solitario con el fervor de antes sino con el sentimiento de obligación, era peor cuando no practicaba, sentía que desperdiciaba el día.

« _Debo de limpiar mi cama_ » pensó, siempre lo dejaba ordenado antes de que alguien viniese, el departamento en general era limpio, bueno, mentira, también cuando venía alguien

Dejo de tocar cuando sintió que ya no le quedaban ganas de continuar, guardo el instrumento en su estuche y lo dejo guardado debajo de su cama, no se sentía satisfecha con lo que hizo esa mañana, últimamente todo requería más esfuerzo de su parte, además del tiempo, se sentía estancada en su posición como cuarto violín, en realidad no fue hace mucho que empezó, quería creer que no fue hace mucho, quería creer que ese no era totalmente su potencial en algo que había puesto sangre y sudor durante tanto tiempo.

« _Dios, ¿Soy tan terrible_?». Solo si dejaba de practicar con su violín, pero sintió que ya no merecía la pena sacarlo de nuevo de su estuche y volver a tocar. « _No lo puedo evitar, siento que ya no tengo ganas de nada_ »

Era cierto desde hace tiempo que ya no sentía el mismo apego por su violín, en vez de eso lo dividió entre la música y la escritura.

Su primer y único libro lanzado, tal vez uno de los mayores errores de su vida, aquello nació de la ira, de la desesperación y por sobre todo de las ganas que tenia de gritarle al mundo que ella era la séptima hija, la que Reginald ocultaba con la vergüenza de un padre indiferente queriendo una familia perfecta, pero en cambio tenía una hija con discapacidad, siempre aislándola del mundo, bueno, al menos le dejo aprender junto a sus hermanos, se preguntó si Reginald también quería que fuese analfabeta, pero de repente, decidió que no podía tener una hija inútil y tonta a la vez, bueno, Vanya podía sentirse orgullosa de que tuvo una educación con privilegios, claro que, no servía de mucho si es que no lo demostraba.

« _En verdad soy estúpida e inútil, el paquete completo ¿eh?_ ». La amargura la llenaba de momentos oscuros y desprovistos de alegría.

Pero aquello era algo que estaba acostumbrada desde, bueno, casi su infancia, la depresión era algo que venía arrastrando desde hace ya bastante, era una canción que conocía mejor que su propia música, exigiendo un baile melancólico y terrible, pero ella simplemente lo seguía, hasta que la música se detenía, sentía que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y un día la música sonaría más fuerte, sin pasos ella sabía cuál era su final.

En momentos oscuros de su adolescencia se había quedado sin pasos, la música sonó y de repente, la sensación de que merecía la pena levantarse de su cama se esfumo, había dejado de practicar con su instrumento y habría dejado de asistir a sus clases, pero su padre no lo permitió.

Y fue allí donde para bien o para mal, numero dos se aproximó a ella. Bueno, por lo menos en ese momento él era número dos, el chico malo del grupo y tal vez el único amigo que tuvo la pequeña número siete en su familia.

No podía decirse que ellos eran hermanos, habían crecido como tal cierto, pero por sobre todo ella, quien estuvo más alejada del grupo que ninguno, la relación más significativa que tuvo fue con número dos.

Aquellos momentos fueron agradables, le dieron un propósito, una amistad, formaron una banda, bueno, lo intentaron, lo peor vino cuando Vanya no pudo evitar dejar que aquella amistad, los momentos de practica la llenaban de euforia y una sensación cálida, dejo que su imaginación volase, dejaron de ser dos y siete a ser, Diego y Vanya, por un momento, cuando su padre tuvo suficiente de su hermano más alocado y lo echo, sintió que ella era la siguiente, aquel lugar no era su casa, podía volver a visitar a Pogo y a su madre, pero Reginald estaba apartado de su mente, llamarlo padre era doloroso porque sabía que era falso y ni siquiera eso fue tan doloroso cuando Diego negó seguirla, aquello fue un puño frió a su corazón pese a que Diego intento ser lo más suave que pudo.

Pero estaba decidida, era uno de sus pocos momentos donde tuvo una sensación de que algo fue suyo, de que fue firme y que la decisión fue suya

Y vaya decisión, abandonar el único lugar donde creció junto a lo único que podía considerar su familia y por sobre todo abandonar a Diego, con el tiempo, no supo si aquella elección que hizo fue la correcta, sinceramente, no sintió alguna felicidad al hacerlo.

Pero ya estaba hecho, muchas veces ponía las películas de Alison para verla, estaba hermosa, el éxito y la fama hacen maravillas con tu figura, Vanya necesitaba un poco de es, en pantalla, en la actuación y en revistas, Alison estaba en su terreno, siempre radiante, fuerte, confiada, encantadora, todo lo que Vanya no era, estaba feliz por su hermana, la última vez que se vieron fue hace seis años, antes que se fuera, ni siquiera fue en la noche, sino en la tarde, antes de que su padre les ordenase dormir, de allí, con inseguridad y con temor fue al patio en silencio esperando a Diego.

Cuando llego, sin maletas, sin sonrisas, ni palabras de aliento solo le dejo la tristeza y sentimientos de abandono.

- _Lo siento_ -

A diferencia de Alison, para su dolor, veía regularmente a Diego, en su patrulla, en su uniforme policial, Diego creció enormemente, ya era alto cuando eran jóvenes, el único que se alzaba sobre todos era Luther, Diego le seguía un por un poco mas de una cabeza de diferencia, ahora, el joven adulto era alto, musculoso, hermoso y parecía audaz, Vanya se quedaba congelada en su lugar las primeras veces, ahora solo trataba de evitarlo, un día lo vio con su compañera, se detuvo completamente en ella, era hermosa, en ese uniforme parecía autoritaria y seria, Diego, conduciendo a su lado, parecía relajado y divertido, se quedó mirándolos en un semáforo en rojo y se fue antes que pudiesen verla, con su pecho adolorido y sentimientos agrios en su interior.

Tomo las pastillas que ya hace tanto tiempo su padre le mandaba, recuerda que se sorprendió que su padre supiese su dirección, pero esto era lo único que tenía, una caja pequeña llena de pastillas, ni cartas, ni regalos ni nada. « _Por lo menos se preocupa por mi, me manda mi medicamento_ » .se acostó en su cama, dejando que el tiempo pase, simplemente se dejó llevar por la maratón de Grey's anatomy, hasta el atardecer, luego se preparó para tocar en la orquesta.

El teatro donde estaban era común, elegante, pero no se diferenciaba mucho de otros teatros, había pocas personas, preparándose en el escenario, preparándose, ella era puntual, llegando antes de tiempo regularmente, preparando no solo su lugar sino también su instrumento, el violín que tenía era una vieja amiga, la había comprado con el dinero que había estado ahorrando de la mesada que le daba Reginald, quería creer que era un regalo de su padre, algo que le dio, aunque de forma inconsciente.

« _No, él no me dio ningún regalo, si alguna vez los hubo para alguno, fue de Pogo, mi madre y en el caso de los demás, de sus fans y agentes tratando de promoverlos o hacer una asquerosa campaña publicitaria_ »

Vanya se sentó en uno de los asientos de la cuarta fila, los demás que la vieron la saludaron con un escueto " _Hola_ ", sus compañeros de banda eran buenas personas, pero ninguno del que Vanya pueda realmente decir que eran amigos, algunas veces salían a almorzar y/o preparaban salidas de la cual ella rechazaba.

-Estas muy pálida-le comento Jeyne, la flautista a su lado, le había en algún momento cuando comenzaron a conocerse que ella trabajaba en un salón de belleza, así que era obvio que ella sería una de las primeras en notar que Vanya efectivamente estaba más pálida de lo normal-¿Sabes?, en el salón hay una cabina solar-Jeyne tenía la tez de Alison junto a un cabello color marrón claro y ojos verdes

-Me encantaría ir alguna vez-le respondió, suave, tímida y con una pequeña, nunca pudo levantar la voz a nadie excepto en situaciones específicas.

-Si alguna vez sales de casa-esta vez la intercepto Scott, de lo poco que pudo escuchar, era un estudiante de música, estar trabajando aquí lo ayudaba en su curriculum, era una buena persona, se veía más como un informático, no era malo, casi no hablaba con nadie tampoco, pero a veces podía llegar a ser un poco atrevido cuando estaba en confianza, era pálido, con ojeras y cabello marrón oscuro.

-Si alguna vez salgo-repitió, Vanya sabia como era, pero no pudo evitar sentir que se lo decía específicamente a ella, a nadie parecía afectarle más las palabras de Scott que ella. « _Soy muy sensible_ ».

Jeyne estuvo de acuerdo silenciosamente, el director de orquestas se subió al escenario, vestido con saco negro, camisa blanca impecable, pantalones beige y zapatos marrones, se llamaba Erick Barent, era serio, profesional, no viejo, pero tampoco joven, era un adulto en su mejor edad, el señor Erick era una persona amable y educada hasta donde sabia, sin miedo a reprenderlos cuando se debía, estaba frente a todos, detrás suya había un banquillo y frente suya estaba el libro de partituras, ojeando y revisando.

Vanya pensó en como seria ser así, guiar algo, incluso si era la orquesta en la que estaba, que su palabra valiese, ella recordaba pocas ocasiones en las su tuvo la ultima palabra, sobre algo, incluso en su vida tuvo pocas opciones.

Aunque había llegado, los demás aun llegaban de a poco, el lugar estaba un poco cálido y los aires acondicionados luchaban para mantener el escenario templado.

- _Siéntate recta número siete_ - _la voz de su padre era dura y autoritaria_ - _Las personas pensarían que en tu lugar si no puedes ser útil puedes al menos ser la más obediente_ -

_Las palabras le dolían, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, era una de las pocas veces que su padre la veía practicar y ya estaba metiendo la pata._

_-Si, padre-_

Sentía pellizcos de frió en su espalda, se puso tan recta como pudo, la tranquilidad se había ido y la tensión le llego, con su padre nunca había paz, solo sentimientos agrios y resentimiento.

« _Tranquila_ »

Finalmente llegaron los suficiente, el director de orquestas guió la práctica, el ritmo de Vanya era constante, pero a veces desafinaba en algunas estrofas, nadie parecía notarlo mas allá de Vanya, el fracaso a no poder mantener una simple canción y que la echaran.

« _Tranquila, tranquila_ ».

Inhalo cuanto pudo y siguió tocando su instrumento con tanta concentración cuanto pudo, el sudor caía en los lados de su cara, de repente la idea de que pudiese ser un asco se incrusto profundamente en su cabeza, pero si había algo que aprendió era seguir adelante, aunque fuese un asco de principio a fin.

Su corazón estaba acelerado en nerviosismo, quería que el director de orquesta pusiese las manos en alto en señal de parar la canción, en vez de eso, el maestro la miro, lo conocía desde hace dos años, cuando era una pasante y tuvo que tocar frente a los jueces junto a muchos otros más, eso al menos significaba algo ¿verdad?, paso su tiempo antes de que finalmente el director paro el ensayo, Vanya intentaba calmarse.

Últimamente dejaba que sus emociones la dominasen con más facilidad que antes, si su padre estuviese allí seguramente la reprendería duramente sobre ello.

« _Pero ¿alguna vez llego a una de mis practicas siquiera_?». Ni sus hermanos, ni su padre, ni Pogo o su madre habían ido una sola vez, al final dejo de buscarlos entre la multitud.

-Muy bien, todos, felicidades, estuvieron fantásticos-lo dijo en un tono más para motivarlos que de creerlo-tu Vanya vas a quedarte un rato aquí, los demás pueden irse, es todo por hoy-

Abrió mucho los ojos, sentía mucha inseguridad de lo que el director de orquesta le diría, había fallado algunas veces, cierto, pero no era común en ella, podría decirse que hoy fue un día relativamente malo en lo que respecta a la música, pero nada más, no habría hecho nada para merecer que la echaran, Jeyne la miro, entre una mirada curiosa y una que decía " _estas jodida_ ", Scott la miro como si temiese lo mismo que ella, susurro un " _cuídate_ ", Vanya se enderezo esperando a que todos se retiraran, sus ojos no dejaban de verlo, cuando finalmente estaban solos se acercó permaneciendo seria pero por dentro era un caos.

-¿Quería verme director?-no quería sonar como una niña, pero la voz le salió mucho más suave y delicada.

El directo no dijo nada en unos momentos, se quedó observándola directamente, Vanya deseaba acabar con esto cuanto antes. « _Habla maldita sea, antes que corra_ »

-Señorita Hargreeves, ¿usted creé que es una violinista habilidosa?-

-Si-respondió rápidamente-y pienso que puedo crecer mucho más, señor, tengo buena memoria para las partituras y tengo un conocimiento variado de instrumento. « _No, la verdad creo que sigo aprendiendo y apenas puedo decir que soy muy buena en algo, pero al menos puedo fingir serlo, como padre me había dicho hace tiempo_ ». Tal vez estaba siendo injusta consigo mismo en ese momento.

-Excelente, un amigo mío quiere verte tocar-

-¿A mí?-

-Necesita una violinista para su orquesta y pidió expresamente por ti, dijo que te podría pagar-

Vanya se sorprendió ante esto, no creía que fuese tan buena como para llamar la atención de otro director de orquesta. « _¿Habrá visto el libro que hice?, ¿Quiere algo que ver conmigo o solo con número siete?_ ». Antes de que su libro decayese luego hace un año, la fama y ser escuchada le duraron poco, pese a que se arrepentía enormemente de haber herido a sus hermanos, la atención y las ganancias las pudo disfrutas, aunque de todas formas no volvería a escribir un libro sobre su familia otra vez, el arrepentimiento le pesaba demasiado.

-Estaré encantada de participar en lo que sea que me tenga preparado-respondió al fin, sintiéndose más mentirosa que nunca.

-Bien, le daré tu numero para que pueda contactarse contigo-

A Vanya no le agradaba que un extraño tuviese su número, pero era necesario, accedió, salió con su instrumento en su estuche, la calle era fresca, no fría, las luces de la calle ya estaban encendidas aun cuando el sol todavía asomaba un poco brillando sobre los edificios, las personas y el asfalto, pero la noche iba poco a poco reclamando territorio.

Vanya se dijo que tenia que practicar de nuevo, esta vez no valía ninguna excusa, pero aun así no pudo encontrar la emoción que hace tiempo la había hecho tocar con la música del violín.

Finalmente había llegado su uber, era amarillo, un kia corona, se subió y el auto simplemente se dirigió a su destino, a su hogar.

« _Si se puede llamar así_ ». Era el lugar donde Vanya había vivido desde que salió de la universidad con un título diplomático en música.

El teatro Icarus se alejaba, el cielo cada vez era más oscuro, la luz se iba y la oscuridad se acercaba, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en la música que escuchaba salir de la radio del conductor.

_Oh father tell me_

_Do we get what we deserve_

_Ohh, we get what we deserve_

_And way we down_


End file.
